


Snowby stuff

by aquawawi



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, sort of, will add more tags as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquawawi/pseuds/aquawawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random Snowby AUs or stuff because i think they need more romance fleshed out for them but ok willingham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowby stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say this is a modern AU but more of a normal AU like no Fables or whatever. Bigby and Cindy are cousins and are detectives in separate precincts. Snow, Rose and Boy Blue work in fucken lush

“Here, Bigby, this one smells different from this one right?” Cindy asked as she handed him the first sphere , colored teal and a matching darker blue, and then the new one that had the same teal, but the dark blue parts were white with dots of teal and he placed it about an inch away from his jaw and sniffed.

“It’s similar but the second one’s worse.” He recoiled and tossed both spheres to her, which she caught effortlessly.

“Is it more mint or peppermint?”

“Has to be peppermint, what else makes my nose hurt this badly?” She hummed in agreement and put the second one in the small basket that she had been carrying. Bigby could go for a smoke, but the store said no and Cindy said he has to go in and smell bath bombs for her, pick out one that she’s been thinking of for weeks.

Bigby can see just how out of place he is. Cindy’s right for using him to pick out bath bombs for him, he’s more sensitive than others when it comes to smell. Its summer and he’s just wearing his shirt and tie, badge on his belt, a little professional and perfect-ish for the weather, Cindy looks more civilian than detective in a loose red top and a white sundress under it, badge on a belt that’s keeping the chiffon top stuck to her waist but from afar it looks like a belt buckle. To be fair, Cindy’s just using her badge so people don’t fuck with her even though she’s on vacation. Her precinct is either lacking in crime or overflowing with detectives.

“Just stand here and don’t smoke, I’m gonna pick out a bunch more that I think smells the same.” Cindy exclaimed and extended her hand, silently demanding his lighter or a pack of his cigarettes, whatever. And he relinquished them, because Cindy’s as persistent as he and he doesn’t feel like quarreling with her.

Besides it gives him a chance to look around. It was lunch break for most workers, and of course the store was a little empty and Cindy was busy so no one can really blame Bigby for looking around too much. Cindy and he was probably the rowdiest in the store. There was a woman in a grey business suit looking around at wares, and the employees were behind the cashier eating and gossiping amongst themselves. One of the employees were trying to do a public showcase of their store’s authentic creation process but she was clearly growing frustrated and her face was growing as red as her hair over how difficult it is to cut a block of some fruity soap.

Bigby grabbed one of the spheres, yellow with orange in its center. Smells like burnt wood making itself smell pleasing. Then another one that smells of some kind of sweet flower petal, the sphere nothing but white with teal and coral dust speckling around it. And then there’s this other one that he regrets picking up, as it has Santa’s face on it and of course smells like peppermint.

After the flurry of randomly smelling the different aromas, Bigby has to admit he’s a little amused.  He picks another random one that’s purple with what looks like pink petals inside it, but puts it down almost immediately when he realized the name of that one. He can pick up the regretful then immediately silent laugh from one of the two employees doing restocking as he put down one that smells like vanilla and another one shushing her with a laugh.

The shusher was a boy, young adult, blonde hair and a blue shirt under the apron but Bigby’s gaze immediately moved to the person next to him.

When he looked up to see her, several of his senses invaded him. First was his sight, and they were locked on to black hair that seem to shine and then the bright blue eyes on pale skin and the contrast it provided with red lips. Then his hearing and he caught bits of her laughter and Bigby’s no poet who can provide sweetened words (he failed to make an acrostic poem in 3rd grade and there’s no way he’s picking that up again) but her voice was basically _very_ nice. And last were his scent, which was addled with all the other stuff in here and judging by the smudge on her face she was cutting soap too. But he can smell apples, crisp and light, and he can smell mint and some vanilla.

In summary, it’s that woman he can’t help but admire from afar since the only chances he sees her is when he accompanies Cindy. And accompanying Cindy to shop is pretty rare.

She passed by Cindy, and Cindy has a flash of a brief sly look that gives Bigby a mix of antsy and suspicious but he doesn’t really have time for that, he’s just snorted in fucking bath bomb that he put too close to his nose.

He must’ve looked like an idiot, oh God. It’s refusing to exit his nostril. He let out some ungodly noise and heard Cindy snort in laughter and quickly cover her mouth while the raven haired woman went to the back. Then he finally sneezed, and quickly he covered his mouth. When it died out, Cindy was laughing and his eyes were watering and he’s positively scowling.

He’s screaming internally (not really screaming, more of grimacing), now he has to buy this bath bomb for sneezing on it. And he’s flat fucking broke, fucking excellent.

He makes it about a step towards the counter when the woman returned from the back with a cup of water and a sympathetic look. He noted that her name tag read _“S. White”_ with _“Manager”_ underneath it. Shit.

“Ah shit-“

“You don’t-“

They blurted it at the same time. “It’s, sorry.”

“No, its fine.” She swayed one of her hands, the other holding the plastic cup steady. “It just, doesn’t happen often.”

“Does it happen at all?” _No, no, no Bigby no witty quips, not right now._

She laughed at the comment. “Sometimes it does, so don’t worry about it.”

“Well,” Bigby swallowed a rising and uncharacteristically bashful _uh_ (uncharacteristic because he’s Bigby Wolf for fuck’s sake, the entire department knows him for being anything but bashful) “is there any way I can, save this for later Miss… White? I’m flat out of cash at this point, but my wallet’s back at my desk.”

“Snow.” She corrected and for some reason it fits. “And I’ll pay for this one, if you promise to pay me back some day.”

Bigby looked at Snow again and saw that while she wasn’t really blushing, blood was pooling in her ears. “Depends how I’ll pay back.”

Snow was deep in thought. “How about… dinner?”

Holy SHIT. “I’d be uh,” hiding bashfulness be fucking damned, he can’t believe what’s happening. “I’d be delighted.”

Snow smiled at him before taking out a pen and asking for his wrist, where she wrote down her number. “Cindy should have my number if you lose it.”

“Cindy?” He turned to the blonde, whose eyes widened and she mouthed _shit_ before meagerly hiding behind the blond boy. Snow looked at Cindy too, more of a glare really. “Guess we’ll clear that up at dinner?”

“Yes, certainly.”

Bigby walked out when Snow handed him the sneezed on bath bomb in the brown bag, Cindy clutching the one that she bought as she walked out and said goodbye. Bigby got back his cigarettes and lighter and was about to light it when he decided to let the store’s smell linger a little. “So, you knew her?”

“I go there 4 times a week, I think I would get to know her.” Cindy brushes off. “I know her more than you at least.”

“We’re you setting me up?” Bigby ended up growling at her and Cindy laughed at it.

Cindy’s silent smile only irked him. “But anyway, you gotta dress nicer than what you have now, or at least smell better, and do you even know how to keep that tie on you? God Bigby you’re hopeless.”

At the end of the day, Bigby realized he probably did twice as much work as he usually would, and Bigby’s pretty attached to his job. That’s saying something.

Okay he’s probably more attached to Snow than his job.

**Author's Note:**

> The bath bombs I’m talking about, in the order of appearance, is Cinders, then Sakura and Father Christmas, then Sex Bomb that made me choke on my dinner, Butterball and then Bigby bought So White.
> 
> talk/send prompts to me at ==> ganymedeproton.tumblr.com ° ° !


End file.
